Trust and Betrayal
by SakurazukaSeiru18
Summary: Post-Revolutionary War.One-Shot. England-Centric and Hint of USUK. A very deep Trust could become dangerous because once you betray it, that person could change not for better- but worse


**Disclaimer:**I didn't own Hetalia, if I do I'll make sure Austria and Prussia often show up and become Canon pairing. But you see they're not.

( I shipping AusHun so hard despite my love PruAus !)

**Pairing:**Hints of Libertea or Tasteless Combination or USUK (Whatever you prefer)

**Warning:**Angst,England-centric

**Post-Revolutionary war fic**

**Trust and Betrayal**

Arthur Kirkland the personification of England currently sitting in middle of the room while leaning his head to one of his knee and let one his other leg straight. If anything the Personification of Britain only wish to be anywhere but here. This room is _his _room. The room of person he cares the most. The first person that called him big brother and allowed him feel how to have a family.

He pouring all his feeling to him and wished to be always be with him,but that wish would never be _is _betraying his trust. The trust that already fade from him since his childhood day.

He want to believe that war just a dream. Nothing but a dream,but deep inside his already torn heart he knew it was not a dream and it would always be a words that really struck him.

"_You used to be so big…."_

That words….

Is really killing him…

He keep thinking,is that mean he no longer big to him… no longer worth to be his big brother….

He shut tight his eyes, try to not cry at all. His mind try remember anything about him, Alfred F. Jones, the Personification of America. He met him a long time ago, In the Vast.. Empty Grass Field. He and Francis tried our best to make him interested on us and neither of us wanted to give up on him, but that time he thought Alfred would choose Francis since it is about a food and he couldn't offer anything that related to was hugged both of his knee in desperation and about to cry until suddenly He felt someone tugged His shirt. It was Alfred and he look about to cry. Alfred muttered 'Don't Cry'. Arthur was Happy when Alfred chose him.

_Flash Back_

"_Hey Alfred" Alfred look to source of the voice and see Arthur standing up in front of him. Alfred smiled "So you are come" Arthur smirked_

"_Even thought I am a busy man I spare my time just to meet you you shouldbe happy,Alfred" Alfred still smiling when Arthur cleared his throat "I would say straight to the point,Alfred… become my little brother!" said Arthur while pointing to Alfred._

"_Uh-huh but let me call you Big brother " Said Alfred Happily. It was got Arthur Caught off guard."Call me… Big Brother…?" Alfred nodded happily_

_Arthur totally speechless, Ever since his childhood days it never occurred even once there would be a day he worth to be called Big brother. His life was full of war, His constant Argument with Francis and His bad relationships with his brothers. Everything just fed up to him. He was in verge of crying When suddenly a voice interrupted._

"_Are you alright?"_

_Arthur saw how worried Alfred and smiled " Yes,I am alright… it's nothing to worry about,Alfred.." he wipe away his tears and he bring up Alfred "Let's go home then, Alfred"_

_Arthur promised himself that he would protect him no matter what the cost_

_Flash Back End_

Now… if he remembered it again,he would just laughing because how stupid it was. He was believed everything gonna be alright but in the end everything just falling apart. He betrayed me and it's the truth. The truth that killing him inside.

He let his tears slowly fell down, one by one and finally let himself crying pain.. His agony… His despair… He let go off every last of it.

"Why… Why Alfred?! Why are you betraying me!? Why?" He said it with hint of sadness and Agony on his voice and sounded hoarse. He couldn't wipe away memory of Alfred pointing gun on him. He could saw in his eyes that Alfred ready to cut off the bond with him.

He clutching his head with both of his hands. the Nightmare never go. It haunted him and He knew it would always haunted him as long as he still alive.

He let his eyes wandering around the room, Every last of things make him remember about him. Happy memories, sad memories and many more. He gritted his teeth in rage. Somehow it make him feel so angry and bitter. Yes, a bitterness of losing something important and then he laughing humorlessly.

"Ha ha ha… I should know it… He would betray me like this… if I didn't attached to him, I would not feel this pain… I would.." He gritted his lips so hard make it bleeding and he tighter his fist that started become white.

He staring at His reflection the mirror. He chuckles humorlessly because his pitiful reflection of his. He, who used to rule the world become depressed over betrayal one of his .

He stand up and walking toward his reflection and touching the mirror. The more he saw he his reflection the more he felt himself pathetic . He could feel his rage suddenly become uncontrollable and release it with punching the mirror.

PRANG!

The mirror crushed because his fist that started to bleeding. The shards of mirror hurt some part of his face but he didn't care. With his barefoot, he walking on shard of glass that hurting his feet.

Despite the fact that he could feel the blood on his feet and hand he didn't care. He open the door with such determined eyes.

"I, Arthur Kirkland, the Personification of England and the Representative of United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland would never trust anyone anymore but myself, Because I realize with your betrayal… that no one could be trusted… and to be loved… because even thought I loved you… you betrayed me.. and it's a promise…

Not Anyone…

Not my Brothers …

Not other Nations…

And Not Even You….

My Beloved Alfred…."

'_Trust is a fragile thing because of that you must keep it properly or it would crush you'_

**A/N: **So… it's my first attempt to make a Hetalia fic since I love Libertea I make this Fanfic but I didn't sastified with this fic. Not too sad you see and it's a sudden request from My little sister so… please forgive me if you found it boring and since I have no beta reader it Unbetaed.


End file.
